


Everyone Loves Matt Murdock

by Aureiya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Aromantic Matt Murdock, Bad Writing, Character Study, Drabbles, Everyone Loves Matt Murdock, Gen, Introspection, Multi, No Real Relationships., Pining, Random & Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study into how almost everyone loves Matt Murdock and yet Matt doesn't love anyone like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Matt Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea. I don't think I executed it very well

It was inevitable, Foggy supposed, anyone who met Matthew Murdock inevitably fell in love with him. Foggy knew he had the second he met him, and over the years he watched many others do the same. And Matt being as oblivious to it all as he always was. 

So Foggy wasn't surprised when Karen was enamored the second she became a part of their merry little law firm. 

What did surprise him was that Matt finally seemed to be responding in kind. And didn't that give him a shot of jealousy. 

Foggy had loved Matt for years. The second he met him in college and to now, the camaraderie was enough for Foggy. To at least be in the man's presence was something so few got to experience as long as he had. 

And now they'd started this venture together. And he thought that maybe this would be their chance to get even closer to perhaps finally bring up his feelings. But now Karen was here, and while Foggy could admit he was also extremely attracted to her, he knew she didn't like him as much as she liked Matt. 

But Foggy could relate to that. He could except just friendship from both of them; though it dug deeply into his heart that it might end up being Karen, who had only know the man a couple weeks, that would steal his heart when Foggy had been by his side for years. 

So he watched them, he flirted with them, played it up to Matt about Karen, actually did enjoy her company, and stomped down his rebellious heart when he saw them interact. 

Foggy was nothing if not tough. He dedicated himself to working to bring down Fisk and tried to not worry himself over Matt who was getting progressively stranger and progressively farther away from him. 

\---------------------------------

Karen was surprised when she met Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson. The two seemed an unlikely pair, but they were no less dedicated to each other, and the work. Helping her and inviting her into their venture gave her an immediate soft spot for the two. 

Karen wasn't blind, not like Matt, and definitely not naive like he was too. She could see that Foggy liked her, and after a while, she could see Foggy liked Matt too. Maybe it was just him loving his friends deeply. 

At least that's what she thought until she also started to fall for the enigmatic, adorable, Matt Murdock. 

It started with just how earnest he was about helping people. About having uncorrupt clients and business. His little furrowed brow and suspiciously buff arms. 

It didn't take much to make Karen fall for him. She's surprised it's not obvious to the man that both his coworkers are in lust if not in love with him. And she almost starts spouting about it to Foggy when they get smashed together. Who better to help her bash Matt besides the other unrequited crushing coworker.

She's able to hold her tongue because sometimes she looks at Foggy and sees such pain in his eyes when he gazes at Matt. And Karen knows that it's been a lot longer for him to carry this burden than her. 

She decides to wait to really pursue the other lawyer. Too caught up in the mysteries of Hell's Kitchen to truly focus on dating. Maybe once the issues had settled there would be time. 

\-----------------------------

Claire couldn't believe she actually liked the dumpster hero she had saved. They had formed a bond she supposed, a bond based upon Claire saving the man's ass repetitively, and what a nice ass it was.

It wasn't truly a friendship at first. They didn't trust each other much. And they didn't really know each other. 

The Devil and her then tortured a man together, and didn't that certainly spice up a relationship. Once she actually began to know Matt, her opinion warmed to the man. She could see he wanted to do good. Even if sometimes misplaced. 

It turns out he wasn't much of a bad kisser either. 

But Claire couldn't lie to them both. She cared for Matt. Dearly. She would always want to help him and take care of him, for really that boy needed taken care of, but she didn't think a relationship would work with that man. 

Which was a shame. But she barely knew the other parts of his life besides his vigilante. And she couldn't be that secret side part of his secret side life. No matter how attractive and fun the boy was. 

\------------------------

The Devil of Hells Kitchen; in a perverse sort of way, Sergeant Brett Mahoney wanted to protect. 

Half the time when he saw the Man, for he knew he wasn't truly a devil, he was beaten to no end, hobbling and bloody. But always trying to help. Trying to put bad guys away. 

Even though he couldn't agree with the vigilantes methods at all times, he admired the man's tenacity. His strength and resolve to keep going after these bad men that were tearing apart the city. 

Brett began to realize that he may have a bit of hero worship for the masked man, even so far as to say a bit of a crush, when he started to track the Devils works. He kept snippets of newspapers having the man's latest catches in a special folder. 

He felt honored whenever the devil would approach him at a crime scene and drop hints about who he was chasing. 

It was one of these times, the Devil was close to him, just leaning around a corner to tell him what was happening, that Brett stared at the busted bloody lips in front of him and almost wanted to kiss them. But of course he let the man walk away. Admiring the tight muscles of the man before turning 

When Sergeant Mahoney first met Matt Murdock he was immediately enamored by the man's passion. And defensiveness. Their talk was short but when the blind man walked away Brett couldn't help but look after the man, and think that maybe he looked a little familiar from behind. 

\---------------------

Elektra had never much believed in love. Her young life had been devoid of it, Stick was no affectionate teacher. And death had been a close friend from the start. 

So meeting Stick's other young prodigy, Matthew Murdock, Elektra had expected some form of hatred to foster between them. But instead it was fun. 

The two became close. Elektra enjoyed his presence, and eventually his body, in many ways. 

Elektra still didn't quite believe in love but she thought that maybe, with her Matthew. It could be something like love 

Even after their separation, and many other partners between, Matthew Murdock held a special place in Elektra's heart. Or whatever she might have as a heart. 

They fell back together again. And Elektra couldn't help but laugh at the man trying to be good when she knew they could share such darkness. 

The way he touched her sometimes she knew it could almost be something else. Even as he denied it. But Elektra knew. If this was what love was. Maybe it wasn't so bad. 

______________________

Matthew Murdock loved wholly. 

He always had. He never had many people in his life at first. Just his dad. Then he lost him. Then Stick. Who left him. And then came along Foggy. 

Matthew Murdock loved Foggy, he really did. He cared for the other man so much he couldn't stand to hurt him. It even ached in his very chest to ever lie to the man, but he kept doing it to protect him. But much more selfishly Matt did it to keep the man. 

Everyone else had left him. He didn't want it to happen with Foggy too. Matthew learned quickly that Foggy cared for him too. But Foggy loved him differently. Matt could hear it in his heart. How it beat sometimes just seeing Matt or getting close to him. 

Matt realized eventually that it was not just any love. But Foggy was IN love with him. Matt could never figure out how to approach this fact because he couldn't say he knew if he returned those feelings. But Foggy was obviously determined to stay his friend no matter what. And Matt loved him even more for that. 

Karen Paige was beautiful. Or so Foggy told him. Matt's fiery vision of the girl burned bright but that was no indication truly of physical form. It was obvious she found Matt attractive. A quick heart proved that. Matt had gotten used to being found attractive by many people. Often could hear and smell the arousal he brought up in people. But generally ignoring it. 

Matt cared for Karen. She needed protection and eventually she really became part of the little family that Matt had built around himself. But Matt knew to be even more careful around her. Approaching her might mean later losing both her and Foggy. And that was what scared Matt most in the world. 

There were many Matt knew that he cared for. Foggy, Karen, and Claire. He had an appreciation for Sergeant Mahoney and his work and how he helped him. He knew that the appreciation was returned in that regard. And with the sound of the Detectives heart. He knew it was someone else that was attracted to him. 

Claire may not have loved him. But she cared for him. And Matt could appreciate that. They had some time together but Matt was relieved that it wouldn't be something permanent and forever, as long as he wouldn't lose the nurse either. 

If Matthew Murdock could ever admit he was ever truly in love with someone he would've hesitated to say Elektra Natchios was the only one he had. But even then Matt could not say if it was true or not. They had had one of the deepest connections he had ever had with another person. They knew each other intimately and in every way. 

And yet. He couldn't tell if his caring for the woman could really count as being in love with her. 

Matt may be selfish in some eyes. But he knew that he cared for all those that loved him. Even if he could not return the feelings how others would wish. He hoped it was enough to be there with them. As friends. And they wouldn't leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and critique!


End file.
